


Witch battle Texas

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [132]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Some magi group up and fight the witch Texas
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Eva Lu/Thea Keng
Series: Owari Magica [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch battle Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points
> 
> Beetle (Luis): 490 words | 445 points  
> Rose (Ophelia): 448 words | 425 points  
> Liz (Hollie): 673 words | 635 points  
> Audrey (Eva): 930 words | 915 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 521 words | 510 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 507 words | 505 points  
> Bunny (Thea): 637 words | 620 points
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Purification:20%  
> Item: First aid kit

Order: Belladona, Luis, Ophelia, Hollie, Eva, Sierra, Chance, Thea, Texas (witch)

Belladona yawned as she followed her soul gem to a witch. She was on her third cup of coffee already. She had stayed up late the last few nights to clear out the main floor rooms in her house. Luckily the major heavy work would be done by some contractors in the next few days. Noticing the entrance she downed her cup of coffee and walked over.

  
  


Luis yawned, following Belladona to the entrance she stopped in front of, glancing around and pouting at the early hour.

"Who invented mornings? I'd like to file a complaint."

  
  


Ophelia had headed out as soon as she got the notification that someone had found a witch. She hoped it would be easier than last time, but she guessed it depended on whether the rose corp showed up or not.

  
  


Hollie skipped down the streets, hoping to dispel the pent up energy before the battle all the while still getting a little turned around the unfamiliar streets of Seaford, she saw the familiar shape of the giant boy from the meeting last time and jogged on over top him, even if he wasn't going to be part of the battle, he could at least point her in the right direction.

  
  


Eva yawned as she crossed the street. She had gotten up a little early this morning in the hope of getting her errands done earlier today so she could have a free afternoon, but that was before her phone pinged with a message about a witch. Eva looked around for the street that everyone was supposed to go to, trying to get their quickly.

  
  


Sierra stretched for what had to be the forth time in the hour, still lagging behind her partners. It was in times like these that she envied those with longer legs.

With an over dramatic sigh, she jogged to catch up with Luis and Bella. Sierra slipped her hand into Luis's. At this rate, she didn't want to get distracted and actually lose track of them. That would be obnoxious.

  
  


“Hey!” Chance called, hand waving as she caught up with the others. She had been out already when she had gotten the notification for the witch, glad she was in the area so she wouldn’t be late this time. Looked like she wasn’t, which was always a good thing.

  
  


Thea had gotten a ride back to her place the morning after the event, and while she had several questions about why every group meeting seemed to end with Aeron angry or alone, she... was almost doing okay. So she threw a few pieces of gum in her mouth and got on her skateboard, in her short dress, and followed the instructions on the text. She glanced around at everyone as she approached. No Aeron, no Martin, there was the really nice girl from the meeting- she lit up. "Eva!" Thea called out, coasting up behind her. "Good morning, sunshine."

  
  


Belladona turned back to look at Luis and Sierra. "Mi rey ready for your first witch battle?" She smiled. "Well first one you can fight in that is." She teased a bit. "Just tell me when you need healing. Cause I don't notice that shit well." She really only knew when someone was needing healing when they were down for the count. Other wise she had no clue. Looking around she noticed who else had shown up. Ophelia, was she going to have to be the one to tell her about magic class happening soon? She really hoped not. That Hollie girl that was from out of town. Eva which she was a little shocked to see, she had thought she had despaired after not seeing her for a while. Chance who seemed as good spirited as ever and finally Thea some new girl. She was attractive thats for sure.

  
  


Luis leaned over and kissed Sierra's cheek, smiling softly.

"Hey, Anana. Wanna stick by me? I don't think I've ever been conscious for one of these before."

  
  


Ophelia looked around, trying to spot Aeron. After failing to locate them in the group, she sighed. It would be a lot better if they were here.

  
  


Hollie recognized a few faces and even fewer names, but nobody was on obvious guard so they must all be on the same team, none of this "rose corp" of whoever those were.

"So uh, do we have like, a pep talk before heading in or just go"? She asked, unsure of how the group liked to play things out.

  
  


Eva had found the street everyone was on, hurrying over across the street and looking over all who was going to be here. She recognized most of them, except maybe the ginger girl who didn't seem to stick in her mind if she had. Eva turned to look behind her when she heard a skateboard sound rolling up and smiled bright when Thea popped up, "Thea, good morning!" she said reaching out for her hand "I didn't think you could even wake up this early" she teased.

  
  


"Of course. I can even lift us out of reach of things if you want? I know it can all be really overwhelming the first time," Sierra offered, giving his hand a squeeze.

  
  


"I think usually we just ready ourselves and then head in. Sometimes we have more of a plan than others, but your best bet is to just play to your strengths." Chance explained with a smile. "Ah, like, I support, so I usually stay in the back and help others. "She continued as an example.

  
  


Thea used her height for a second, to pull Eva up onto the board with her, for the last stretch of their journey, snickering. "For you, I'll wake up anytime."

  
  


Belladona cupped both Luis and Sierra's cheeks. "I know you'll do great. We got each other here." She kinda wish Percy was here for Luis' first battle but he would hear all about it later. "After words we can go to my place and snuggle and watch some movies." She suggested.

  
  


"Sounds like a date, mi Reina." Luis grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek too before transforming with a pop of his lapels. What can he say? He's got a flair for the dramatic.

  
  


Ophelia stood behind most of the group, holding her soul gem in her hand. She lifted her other hand up to wave at Eva, happy at least to have somebody here she remotely trusted.

  
  


"Well then, I'll make sure to keep you covered" Hollie winked at chance, initiating her transformation and tightening the pony-tail her hair had found itself in.

  
  


Eva smiled as she gripped Thea's hand once she was on the skateboard, trying not to fall off the thing as they rode up to the group. Once she was closer she could see Ophelia amongst the group waving to her, which Eva happily returned her wave. She was glad to see she was doing okay after the attack, and just glad to see in her in general.

  
  


Sierra nodded. That actually sounded really nice, just a nice quiet movie date. It was likely at least one of them would probably fall asleep during the movie with how tired they all were, but that was one of the good parts of a movie date, wasn't it?

  
  


Chance giggled at that, quickly transforming herself. She held her key in front of her, swishing her skirt a bit. "Well, thank you." She smiled, eyes moving to quickly scan the group. Looks like spirits were high at least. That was probably good. Maybe this witch would go down quickly...

  
  


When Thea and Eva reached the rest of the group, she sighed in relief and let the other girl off her skateboard. "And there we are. Hey Chance!" She waved at the redhead. "Lots of magi here." She nodded, kicking her skateboard up and resting it against her thigh.

  
  


Belladona kissed Sierra on the cheek and transformed. "Show me your weapon my rey." She grinned with lidded eyes. A slight blush formed on her face. "I want to see how well you can handle." She pressed a kiss on Luis' cheek and entered the labyrinth she pulled out her scalpel and looked around it was like some game table or casino. It was twisted but still as annoying as the real thing.

  
  


Luis blushed, but let his dagger fall into his hand.

"Nothing too impressive, I don't think, mi Alma. Just a stabbing implement." He spun the knife between his fingers, glancing around.

  
  


Ophelia transformed, and followed the others into the labyrinth. She pulled out her scythe and glanced around, trying to locate the witch.

  
  


With a clap of her hands and a very, very long extension of her arms, Hollie summoned her spear and followed suit into the Labrynth, head spinning from all of the black jack tables and slot machines.

"Who wants to put it all on red"? She joked, trying to pick any movement out of all the stimuli.

  
  


Eva hopped off as she watched everyone start heading into the Labyrinth, "And it looks like we got here just in time too!" she noted, giving Chance a small wave too since she hadn't seen her in awhile. Eva transformed as she stepped over to the entrance, looking up at Thea. "You'd better stay safe in there, No matter how pretty you are I don't think you can charm the witch from attacking!" she giggled before reaching up to kiss her cheek and jumping through the entrance into a very bright and loud Labyrinth.

  
  


Sierra beamed at the kiss, before also transforming. "I think your stabbing implement is very cool, just like you."

Now that she had time to admire it, she wasn't going to be able to get over how much she loved seeing Luis like that. It felt right. Like with all of the shit show happening right now, this was something precious.

  
  


Chance returned the wave with a small smile, holding her key behind her back now. Looks like they were getting ready to head in. She took a deep breath, mentally prepping herself. The last witch battle she'd been in had been quite the fight. Hopefully this one would go better.

  
  


"It worked for Aeron." Thea rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she entered the labyrinth, transforming mid-step and pulling her scythe out from behind her. However, she didn't discount the advice. "Let me know if you need me, sunshine." She offered to the other girl. She was a healer, they were going to rely on her. If she faltered...

Well, like with Aeron, they'd be in trouble then.

  
  


Light turned up and the loud sounds of a casino became far more intense. Texas looked at the intruders and was mad. They wont be able to beat his luck. So why doesn't he give the house an extra helping hand. He snapped his fingers and a wave of magic shot out hitting six of the magi and missed two others. 

(13 to hit all but Luis, 11dmg and 0 magic stat for 3 rounds all but Bella and Luis)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Hollie 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Eva 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Sierra 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Chance 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Thea 49HP 0 magic stat for 3 rounds, Texas 150HP, 5 Chips at 30HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona saw the magic fade before it was able to touch her. She twisted her scalpel and moved closer to the witch to attack but missed.

(12 to hit)

  
  


Luis flicked his blade a few times, sending bolts of magic towards a the Dart with Hands he'd watched attack everyone else. (d16 +3 to hit, 5 hits at 3 for 15dmg to the Witch)

"Dios Mio."

  
  


Ophelia almost fell over when the magic attack hit her. It was a strong attack, but even after recovering from the shock of it, she felt exhausted. She could hardly stand.

  
  


Hollie's head spun with the blast of magic sapping energy hitting her she fumbled with her spear and it clattered to the ground. Yikes this was bad.

(6 to miss)

  
  


Eva had tensed once the lights and sounds turned up, she guessed that the witch already knew they were here. Which was quickly confirmed after being hit with the witch's blast that Eva felt. She managed to keep herself from being knocked over from it, taking a second to regain her bearings before trying to take a swing at a Kard, only to realize she never summoned her weapon after she entered and missed. Oops. (5 MISS)

  
  


Sierra stummed back from the hit. Gaining her balance, she summoned her wand and flung some bubbles at the witch.

(Hit 19, 12dmg at witch)

  
  


What an entrance. Maybe this witch wouldn't be so easy. At least they had power in numbers. Chance quickly regained her balance, holding her key up as she summoned a shield. Better safe than sorry as always.

(shield, 25 dmg)

  
  


Thea used her scythe to stay standing, then healed her girlfriend immediately. Okay, so that's how this was gonna be?

(3 hp to eva)

  
  


Texas clapped his hands a few times sending out waves of magic. Some of it hitting the magi some of it not. 

(5 to hit, 2dmg to Ophelia only)

  
  


One of the Chips responded to their master's attacks and attacked the dullest looking magi in the group.

(11 to Eva 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 47HP 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Hollie 49HP 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Eva 45HP 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Sierra 49HP 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Chance 49HP +25 shield 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Thea 49HP 0 magic stat for 2 rounds, Texas 123HP, 5 Chips at 30HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona was annoyed with how loud this witch was. What ever magi it came from must have wished for something todo with luck or gambling. She slashed at the witch by was barely able to make a mark.

(13 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Luis winced, and tossed his knife up once before chucking it at the Witch's single, weird eye. (d13 +5 to hit, 6dmg)

"How are we holding up?"

  
  


Ophelia used her scythe to keep herself standing, and summoned her other weapon, her spellbook. It opened itself up to a page and Ophelia watched as electrical magic flew over to the witch.

( 15 hit. 4 dmg. 4 turns paralyzing. )

  
  


Gritting her teeth and collecting her spear, Hollie raised it above her head and threw it like a javelin at Texas. She stumbled at bit with the force but watched it at is sailed over the familiars' heads and hit the Witch.

(Unnatural 23 to hit, 5 damage)

  
  


"Thank you Angel," Eva said to Thea as she had felt the little magic on her, before she summoned her maces to reattack. Instead she only got bodied again by one of the Chips. She guessed this is what happens when you miss witch fights, she can't just rely on sparring to stay on par with these things. ( 9 MISS)

  
  


Sierra sent more bubbles at the witch. "I'm fine!" She called out to Luis over the loudness of the labyrinth. It was certainly going to be up there as one of the louder and busier looking labyrinths.

(18 hit, 3 dmg to witch)

  
  


Time to be a supporter. Chance waved her key, pointing it Sierra before firing off a buff. (+3 to speed for two rounds)

  
  


Thea swallowed and healed the shortest girl (maybe? All short girls were so far away that she had a bad understanding of their size classes), maybe Ophelia? Aeron's friend. "Anytime, sunshine!" Thea brightened anyways. She just had to keep steadily healing everyone, and then they could fight. It wasn't so hard, it never was.

(5 hp to Ophelia)

  
  


Texas created four small orbs of magic in his hands but before he could do anything he was paralyzed and unable to attack causing the orbs to dissipate.

  
  


Two of the Chips attack Sierra. 

(9 and 11 to Sierra, 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 52HP 0 magic stat for 1 rounds , Hollie 49HP 0 magic stat for 1 rounds, Eva 45HP 0 magic stat for 1 rounds, Sierra 49HP 0 magic stat for 1 rounds + 3 speed, Chance 49HP + 25 shield 0 magic stat for 1 rounds, Thea 49HP 0 magic stat for 1 rounds, Texas 104HP paralyzed for 4 rounds, 5 Chips at 30HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona saw the witch about to attack but didn't she hit it again with her scalpel but still wasn't able to get much damage on the thing.

(18 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Luis summoned another knife, flicking it at the witch and smirking as the hits land. Paralyzing seems like a move he'll be looking forward to learning. (d13 +3 to hit, 2 at 4 for 8dmg)

  
  


Ophelia was surprised at her previous attack. She had assumed that her spellbook was for healing only, but its seemed like that was incorrect. She turned a couple pages, and attacked again, this time with poison instead of electricity. 

( 13+7 hit. 2 dmg. poison 4 turns )

  
  


Summoning yet another spear to throw, it only grazed Texas' body. Tutting to herself she called out.

"Lemmie know if anyone needs healing" She called out, unsure who else was a healer, she could only guess the intimidating woman in a nurse uniform was one but then again, you'd be surprised with how some looks turn out...

(19 to hit, 1 dmg on Texas)

  
  


Eva shook off the hit, readjusting her grip on her weapons before trying to take another couple swings at a Chip only for it miss again. She didn't really under stand her issue today, normally she hit familiars just fine. She huffed a little frustrated that she wasn't helping as much as she wanted. (7 M I S S)

  
  


Sierra went to swing at the witch again only to be attacked by its familiars. The little shits were a pain in her ass.

(3 miss)

  
  


Chance pointed her key at another, Belladonna this time, firing off another buff. If this witch was trying to pull something chance themed with the whole casino angle Chance was going to show them. She was the master of luck here. (+4 to magic for two rounds)

  
  


"I'm on healing if you're on fighting!" Thea called out. She wasn't sure she was much use fighting, it was better to wait until she was stronger for that. And, of course, she healed her girlfriend again. She wasn't sure who else needed it, but she would keep her eyes open and... keep working.

(4 hp to eva)

  
  


Texas tried to fight what was happening but was unable to move. He screamed out in frustration. 

  
  


One of the Chips turned to the purple magi and attacked. 

(12 to Ophelia, 2dmg)

  
  


Two of the cards when to attack the light purple magi and the dark purple magi. The one that attacked the light purple magi was able to leave quite a mark well the other one missed.

(nat 20 to Ophelia 6dmg, 5 to Luis)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP +4 magic for 2 rounds, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 44HP, Hollie 49HP, Eva 49HP, Sierra 49HP, Chance 49HP + 25 shield, Thea 49HP, Texas 93HP paralyzed for 3 rounds and poisoned for 4 rounds, 5 Chips at 30HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona tried to hit the witch again but missed. She with a twist of her wrist she held up her scalpel like a javelin and threw it into the witch. 

(10 to hit, non nat 20 to hit 5dmg)

  
  


Luis felt like giving himself an edge, slowing down time for a moment so he could do a little more this round. He threw a shield up in front Sierra, giving her the defense boost since it hadn't felt like anything was targeting him, yet, and Anana could use the boost. He then flicked his knife at the witch, grinning when the hit lands. (d10 +5 to hit, 6dmg) 

Since he's got the extra time, he sends another bolt of magic at the witch, huffing when it fizzles out. (d5 +5 to hit), so he throws the weapon at his chosen target (d13 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Hollie summoned another spear and raced towards the witch, hoping for a better aim at something that would actually take it down before launching it at Texas yet again, it landed with a satisfying sound. Well, satisfying in that it landed, not so much the actual noise of hitting a Witch.

"How's everybody holding up"? She called out.

(13 to hit, 5 damage)

  
  


Eva decided that maybe these weapons weren't worth it this fight. She pulled her arms back and chucked them at the Chip she had been hit and decided it was in her better interest to focus on the witch like the others. She heard the ginger girl call out to everyone and she gave her a thumbs up, "Doing better!" ( 9+ 3 to YEET - 1 dmg)

  
  


Sierra blinked seeing the shield appear. "What the fuck."

There hadn't been any magi near her, when did they- she glanced to the side. Oh it's Luis. Thankful, but confused she gave her boyfriend a supportive smile. Turning away, she swung at a nearby familiar.

(11+4 hit, 12dmg to a chip)

  
  


Figuring that everyone was alright Chance tried to take a swing at one of the familiars, missing horribly. Oh well.

(4 to hit, miss)

  
  


Since she seemed concerned, Thea healed the blue medic. Things... weren't going too badly for her, yet. "It's good!"

(5 hp to hollie)

  
  


Texas kept trying to move but was unable to. 

  
  


A Chip was spooked by a magi moving so fast and tried to attack him but missed.

(5 to hit Luis)

  
  


Three of the Kards went after three different magi. All of them landing their attacks.

(11 to hit Chance 3dmg, 17 to hit Sierra 4dmg, 18 to hit Hollie 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP +4 magic for 1 rounds, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 44HP, Hollie 51HP, Eva 49HP, Sierra 49HP +21 shield, Chance 49HP + 22 shield, Thea 49HP, Texas 73HP paralyzed for 2 rounds and poisoned for 3 rounds, 4 Chips at 30HP and 1 at 18HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona pulled out a new scalpel and hit the witch with several quick hits. She grinned at the fact she was finally able to get some decent damage in. 

(18 to hit, 12dmg)

  
  


Luis laughed, as Sierra squawked at the shield.

"You looked like you needed it, Anana!" He grins, summoning a... staff, this time, and sending bolts of magic towards the witch again. (d13 +3 to hit, 4 at 3 for 12dmg)

  
  


Ophelia slowly felt her magic flow back into her. It had taken a couple rounds, but she felt less tired. She pulled up her scythe and swung again at the witch, feeling good about being able to hit with such a familiar attack. 

( hit. 4 dmg. )

  
  


Hollie hissed in pain as a familiar raked across her back, that really stung. She scrabled away and took a quick look around at the others, noticing the anxious girl in purple and white looked a little worse for wear, yelled at her;

"Hey, hey purple kid! Stay still on sec, okay"? She then reached out with her energy, patching her up.

(6 healing points to Ophelia)

  
  


Eva held out a hand and summoned her trusty sword, maybe this time she'd have some better luck with something she was more familiar with hitting witches with. Once it was securing in her grip Eva went off towards the witch, before slashing hard at Texas. The hit gave Eva a small confidence boost that at least she was doing better now. ( Nat20 to hit - 3 for Double Damage - 7+7 = 14 dmg to Texas)

  
  


Sierra went to take another swing, but got a bit distracted watching Luis. Purely from a battle standpoint, he was taking things pretty well. She really was proud of him. Shaking herself out of it, she needed to focus right now. She went to throw the staff only to miss and fall on her butt. FUCK

(6 miss nat 1, 3dmg to self)

  
  


Chance shot forward, seeing an opportunity to attack the witch. She swung her key down against it, letting out a small noise of happiness as her key made contact.

(15 to hit, witch’s def halved forever attack, 3 dmg)

  
  


Thea wasn't sure if she was being too quiet, but staying still and focusing on healing hadn't hurt her yet. Best to keep doing the same thing until the witch went down... which didn't seem like it was far off.

(7 hp to Eva)

  
  


Texas could feel the paralysis starting to fade. 

  
  


Two Chips went at Hollie but both missed her by a lot.

(3 and 3 to hit)

  
  


Three Kards went to attack one went after the teal magi but missed, the other went after the dull magi but missed and the last hit the green magi quite hard.

(4 to Sierra, 6 to Eva, nat 20 to Chance 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 80HP +4 magic for 1 rounds, Luis 60HP, Ophelia 44HP, Hollie 51HP, Eva 56HP, Sierra 46HP +21 shield, Chance 49HP + 18 shield, Thea 49HP, Texas 27HP paralyzed for 1 rounds and poisoned for 2 rounds, 4 Chips at 30HP and 1 at 18HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona went to hit the witch again but the noise from behind her distracted her and she missed. Gritting her teeth she threw her scalpel at the witch and watched as it dug in. 

(11 to hit, 13 to hit 3dmg)

  
  


"Anana!" Luis calls out, making to swing his staff and send another bolt of magic towards the witch, but the crystal at the end sparks and then explodes in his face, making Luis yelp. (NAT1, 2dmg to Self)

"¡Ay ay ay!"

  
  


Purple kid? Was that her? Ophelia turned around and saw that a magi she didn't recognize heal her. "oh.. thanks?" She said a bit confused. Ophelia took a couple steps closer to the witch, hitting it twice.

( 22 hit. 12 dmg. )

  
  


Hollie was so focused on keeping an eye on the others that when she turned back to the witch to fight it is had moved a considerable distance from her and she missed it.

(6 to miss)

  
  


As Eva had been readying herself for another attack, She had managed to be missed by a Kard. Startled, she faltered her swing and missed her attack again. ( 3 Miss)

  
  


Sierra aimed at Texas with her rifle, pulling it out one-handed, subsequently missing the shot. That seemed to follow her track record today. She grimaced. "Luis? You okay?"

(2+4 to hit)

  
  


Good thing she still had that shield... She didn't need to worry about all the familiars. Chance shot forward again, taking another hard hit at the witch. No one took her theme. 

(19 to hit, witch’s def halved for attack, 5 dmg)

  
  


Thea heard a yelp and healed the owner of it, the only magi in the labyrinth taller than her. She didn't know if he'd even been hurt that bad, but she blew out a sigh of relief. "Everyone doing alright?" She called out, holding her scythe close.

(8 hp to Luis)

  
  


Texas broke free from his paralysis and snapped his fingers sending out a wave of magic that hit the magi draining them of their magic stat.

(Nat 20 everyone but Hollie, 18 dmg 0 magic for 4 rounds)

  
  


One Chip tried to attack the blue magi but blew up long before it even got close.

(nat 1 exploded)

  
  


Three Kards ran at the blue, teal and pink magi and exploded on them.

(12 to Hollie 3dmg, 12 to Thea 2 dmg, 14 to Sierra 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 62HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Luis 48HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Ophelia 36HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Hollie 51HP, Eva 38HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Sierra 46HP +3 shield 0 magic for 4 rounds, Chance 49HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Thea 31HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Texas 9HP poisoned for 1 rounds, 4 Chips at 30HP and 1 at 18HP, 5 Kards at 25HP

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth at the attack feeling slightly weaker then normal she shook her head to clear it and stabbed into the witch a few times before turning to look at her partners. "You both okay?" She asked. If that had hit her like that she could only image what it did to Sierra and Luis. They weren't bloody so she assumed they were fine till they said other wise.

(13 to hit 6dmg)

  
  


Luis grunted, but nodded at Bella, turning toward the girl who'd healed him. "Thank you!" He felt a little off, but he could live with it. (d14 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Ophelia was pushed back, feeling drained once again. She barely could get herself to turn the pages of her spellbook and was surprised when even a little bit of magic came out.

( hit. 1 dmg. paralyze 4 turns. )

  
  


Health: Belladona 62HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Luis 48HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Ophelia 36HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Hollie 51HP, Eva 38HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Sierra 46HP +3 shield 0 magic for 4 rounds, Chance 49HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Thea 31HP 0 magic for 4 rounds, Texas 0HP dead

  
  


Hollie let out a shaky and tired breath as she watched the Witch dissolve, waiting for the others to make their move. Did this mean the purple girl got the Grief Seed? Did they all part ways now? She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen with everyone now.

"S...so...anyone need some healing"? She asked, uncertainly.

  
  


Eva breathed out a sigh in relief as the Witch dissolved away after Ophelia's attack. Even if it had been trapped for most of the fight, Eva was sure that it would've been a bigger threat to them than it was. She looked around the Labrynth trying to gauge how hurt everyone was, not that should could do much outside of helping out of this place.

  
  


Sierra nodded appreciatively as the Witch left their presence. It wasn't as hard as other witches had been, and it had to have been a good one for Luis' first. She headed for him to throw an arm around his waist, glancing at his soul gem before pressing her cheek to his chest. All good.

"We did it!" Chance gave a cheer, throwing her key into the air as it dissipated into magic dust. "Good job! Is everyone alright?" She asked, looking around to survey everyone.

  
  


Thea let her own scythe dissolve, heading for Chance and Eva. She looped an arm around Chance's shoulders and pulled her towards Eva, using her height to steal a big hug. "They better be." Thea joked. She and the redhead- she wished she remembered the other girl's name, had she heard it today?- had made sure of that.

  
  


Belladona turned away from the witch dropping her scalpel and pulled out two needles as she got near Luis and Sierra. "Boop, boop." She said as she poked them with the needles. "Now you both healed." She grinned and wrapped her arms around both of them. "You did really good mi rey. Seems like you just knowing about magic before hand has really helped you."

  
  


Luis grinned, pulling Belladona in for a kiss to the nose.

"Thanks, Bebe. You're the best."

  
  


Ophelia picked up the grief seed. She didn't really know exactly what to do with it. She walked over the three members of the poly, and held out the grief seed, a bit nervously. "Can one of you give this to Percy for me?" She asked. Ophelia wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now. She was tired.

  
  


Hollie noticed the state that the...she didn't want to say gothy but Gothy girl was in and dashed on over to her, ready to heal her.

"Pretty cool battle, huh"? She smiled, looking between the redhead and the other girl.

  
  


Eva smiled as Thea brought her into a big hug with Chance, putting her own arm up on Chance's shoulder to complete it. "You did such a good job Chance!" she praised, Eva didn't talk to the girl as much outside of the occasional battle but it was never too late. "And you also were wonderful today," she said turning her head up to Thea with a concerned smile on her face, "Did you remember to help yourself? Are you okay?"

  
  


Chance giggled at the hug, returning it by wrapping her arms around the others. "Thanks! You did great too." She grinned, running off a euphoric high after the battle. It may have started off bad but this was one of the better witch battles she could remember. She wished all of them could go by this quick.

  
  


Thea used her foot to pull Hollie closer into the hug, sighing in relief. "I'd say so." She nodded. It did hit her how tired she was, but she wasn't as worried about it. "And I'll be fine Sunshine- can't I just steal you for the night to tend to me? I'm curious about your bedside manner." She nodded sagely, barely able to keep the smile from turning into a grin as she teased Eva.

  
  


Belladona smiled and peppered kisses along Luis jaw. She pulled away for a moment and said. "Why don't we go home for that movie date?" She was pulled out of her cute moment with her partners when Ophelia spoke. She looked over and took the grief seed. "Thanks. I'll tell Percy about it." She said in a steady tone. "Also there will be another meeting at my place at the end of the month teaching magic basics so you need to come Ophelia." She just decided to pull that bandaid off and get it over with.

  
  


Luis huffed, but squeezed Belladona's hand as her attention moved to Ophelia. He reached out to play with Sierra's new hair ribbon, grinning a little.

"I know I've said this before, but you're really cute like this, Anana."

  
  


"Oh... ok." Ophelia nodded, too nervous to make eye contact with Belladona. It would probably be in her best interest to attend.

  
  


Hollie allowed herself to be pulled into the hug. This was nice, until the gothy girl flirted with the girl who had swords. Was everyone here in some sort of relationship? She gave everyone a quick squeeze as a return hug before disentangling herself.

"We should probably clear out before the Labrynth collapses" she noted.

  
  


"Aw, thank you Chance" She said, even though she felt pretty much unless in this fight, at least she managed to make a hit. Eva felt her face get warm as Thea suggested her coming over, "Alright you can't be that hurt," she reached a hand up to Thea's face and cupped it, "But i'll still come over, if thats okay with your family" she said, before noticing the ginger girl had already seperated from the hug. And at her mention of the Labrynth, Eva did realize that everyone was still standing in it. "Oh you're right, uh....?" she didn't really want to refer to her as 'ginger girl'

  
  


Sierra felt herself blush, and lean against him more. She hummed softly, "Yeah, but I think you're cuter."


End file.
